Tower of Terror
by IWannabeARockstar
Summary: The bohos go to California and Maureen has some fun on the Tower of Terror.


I was so bored. As you can tell. So, yeah, the bohos in Tower of Terror. You know, that ride up in that creepy tower in California Adventures. By Disney Land. Happy face.

* * *

Mimi was squealing and screaming. "I can't believe we're gonna go to CALIFORNIA!"

The bohos were in the airport. Roger was lecturing Mimi on not screaming and shoving him so he drops his cigarette.

"But it's bad for you!"

"I wouldn't be talking, I remember that night in the Life. Christmas. Remember? Smoking contest with Maureen. Ring a bell?"

Mimi faked scrunched up her face as if trying to remember, "Nope. Not even a little ding."

Joanne was avoiding Maureen as much as possible.

"Aw, come on Pookie!"

"Maureen, no. It's a public place. We could get arrested."

Angel and Collins however were kissing on a cushioned bench as if they were in highschool on their first date. Mark was left alone to film.

Then a voice caused Angel and Collins to break apart, Maureen to stop chasing Joanne, and Roger and Mimi to drop their argument:

"The aircraft leaving to California will depart in 5 minutes."

Angel shreiked. "Oh, my GOD! We were supposed to be on 10 minutes ago!"

The bohos raced to the plane and sat near each other. Maureen and Joanne together, Roger and Mimi, Collins and Angel, and Mark with a pretty girl with short, spiky black hair that had a blue tint. The plane flew after awhile. No one was listeing to the safety directions.

Angel and Collins were, again, kissing in their seats, as Maureen and Joanne were talking about what they want to do in California. Mimi and Roger were just sitting, Roger looking out the window and Mimi reading a magazine.

Mark turned and finally noticed the girl sitting by him.

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Mark turned red, "Uh, um, hi. What's your name?"

The girl giggled. "Diana. You?"

"Mark. So, where you going?"

"I don't know. Places I guess. I had to get away from my hometown."

"Where's that?" asked Mark.

"Forks, Washington. It's so boring! I went to New York, stayed with my friend, Karen, and her girlfriend Maria."

"Oh. You know, you can come with us!"

Diana smiled. "Sure!"

Roger turned to face Mark and Diana. "Ooh! Marky's got a date!"

"Shut up, Roger." said Mark and Diana together.

"What? Diana, you know Roger?"

"Yeah, well, I know Mimi."

"How?"

The petite young woman blushed and replied, "I was bored so I went to my friend's party, and she put me and 2 other girls on one side of a blanket hung from the ceiling, and 3 others on the other side. There were holes between the people across from each other. We were supposed to kiss. My partner was Mimi."

Mark nodded. "Ahh."

Mimi looked over and squealed.

"Diana!"

"Mimi!"

A few seats in front, Maureen and Joanne were hungry.

"I'm hungry."

"Maureen, the food person is coming, you can wait," sighed Joanne.

When the food person arrived, Maureen chose everything and ate half of Joanne's food.

* * *

At the Tower of Terror...

* * *

"Omigod. Omigod. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS TALKED INTO THIS!!" complained Angel, who was examining the recently dropped people's faces.

"Don't worry Angelcake, it's gonna be fine."

Maureen was putting her face in Joanne's shoulder. Maureen was obviously in the same place Angel was. When they reached the line, they waited for about 3 hours.

Mimi and Diana stayed cool until the end. Mimi was bouncing and whining and hugging Roger, who's eyes were closed. Diana was crying and Mark was trying to calm her down.

Then, a short red-head teenager came up to them, and led them to the elevator. He explained useless rules.

Maureen rebounded from her quiet state and skipped to the elevator and took a front seat. She grabbed Joanne and forced her down.

"Are you sure? Front is scariest," Joanne said.

Maureen nodded, grinning.

Collins and Angel shrugged and took the seats next to Maureen. Roger and Mimi sat by Joanne. When Mark and Diana came, they sat right behind Mimi and Roger.

Everyone put on their seatbelts except Maureen.

"Mo, seatbelt."

"Collins. I've driven since I was 10. No seatbelt. And I was only caught, uh, 198 times, got 16 tickets, and was stuck in prison 5 times. See? No biggie."

Collins rolled his eyes.

Soon, the room came up a few stoies. They went to a window and saw outside.

"So, high, so high," Mimi was closing her eyes.

Maureen was smiling and Diana and Angel were chatting, while Joanne was counting money in her wallet in case of another of Maureen's "awesome and cool" stunts.

Then, it dropped. All the girls were screaming, and Maureen was not buckled to her seat. Or, you can say, she was stuck on the ceiling.

"Oh, my God, Mo! This is awesome!" cried Collins.

Angel was grinning but trying to help pull the diva down.

CLICK.

"Oh, crap. Picture."

Maureen got down and fumbled with her seatbelt.

She nearly got it on, when the room made another drop. And another. Another. Another. And then they saw the open window again.

"Uh, oh."

Joanne rolled her eyes. She took out a few hundred dollars. She heard her girlfriend scream from above them, and looked to see all her friends getting the drama queen down.

When it finished, Maureen fell, and said, "That was fun!"

When everyone came out, they each bought a piture.

"That's what I looked like up there? I look so freaky!"

"Let's just get out before anyone realizing what we did, ok Maureen? Maureen?" Joanne looked around to see Maureen standing in the middle the the line again, for Tower of Terror.

* * *

As you can tell, I was bored and I felt like writing a random one-shot. Review! Please! Pretty Please! Please, Please!!


End file.
